


The "Blessing"

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College AU, First Meeting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith's mom was a witch, M/M, Modern AU, Sick Fic, klance, lance is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith has a blessing. When his mom passed away, she cast a blessing that would make him irresistible to any woman once he hit thirteen. The only problem? Keith's really gay.





	The "Blessing"

Keith woke up from his extended nap to a throbbing pain in his head. He had thought that a nap would've helped with it, but it had just proved to make it worse.

Keith groaned as he forced himself out of bed and into his small bathroom to get some medicine. He quickly realized he didn't have any, and would have to leave his dorm room to go get some. 

He smoothed out his black hair, which was sticking out in every direction due to his aforementioned nap. He leaned into the mirror to see that below his purple eyes, his eye bags had darkened. This wasn't much of a surprise, and honestly he was thankful for it. Maybe he could go out for once in peace. 

Keith headed back into his bedroom/office space, and changed into a pair of black sweats and a red t-shirt. He threw on his old, worn converse, grabbed his keys and phone, then headed out the door.

**. . . . .**

Keith kept his gaze down most of the way, allowing him to avoid most other people. He was heading towards the campus convenience store, which was only a short, ten minute walk from his dorm room. 

When he walked into the store, he made a beeline for the back, where he knew they kept the medicine. He kept his eyes firmly placed on the ground a few feet ahead of him, not looking up for anything.

He didn't look up when he heard giggling a few aisles behind him.

He didn't look up when he heard a scoff followed by his name.

He didn't look up when he heard the  _ other  _ names people used for him.

Conceited.

Stuck up.

Loner.

Pretty boy.

Waste of a pretty face.

He ignored it all in favor of getting his medicine and getting the fuck out.

He saw the medicine he needed and grabbed it, along with a bottle of Cheerwine and some chips.

He took the same path up to the front of the store, where the registers resided. He put his stuff on the counter and went to grab his wallet, then realized it wasn't there. 

Keith groaned and rubbed his temple, then sighed. He looked up to see that the guy at the register was looking at him weird, and he thought of how odd he must look right now. Especially since the guy in front of him is  _ fucking gorgeous,  _ and that was just what Keith could see without his glasses. He had on the standard uniform, a pair of black jeans and a blue top, but  _ damn,  _ did he make it work. He had messy, brown hair and pretty blue eyes, contrasting with his tan complexion. 

The guy did a once-over of Keith and snickered, which made Keith go a shade of pink.

Keith huffed and went back to rubbing his temple. "Look, I don't have my wallet with me 'cause I left it at my dorm. It's only like, five minutes away from here, so could you hold my stuff while I go get it?"

The guy looked at him sympathetically and nodded, then moved Keith's items under the counter. Keith dashed out of the store and got back to his dorm in record time. He grabbed his wallet, and, as an afterthought, his glasses. He looked a little more put together, and he would be less likely to literally run into people.

The only problem was that he attracted more attention this way. You might be thinking that that isn't much of a problem, but it is for Keith. 

You see, when Keith was around seven years old, his mom was diagnosed with stage 3 lung cancer. Since Keith’s dad didn’t have enough money to pay off her medical bills, there was really no hope for her surviving, so Keith and his dad made it their mission to make her as comfortable as possible.

Keith's family was really poor, and didn't have the means to get her treatment. Besides, his mom was older than most other human beings, but that was due to only one thing.

She was a witch.

She lived on her own and defended her home for hundreds of years, but took up a human form when she met Keith's dad. Her mortal body wasn't able to keep up with her life, and became frail and susceptible to illness.

Before she died, however, she had placed a "blessing" on Keith. Once he reached the age of thirteen, he would become irresistible to women.

Keith was thankful for his mom and her blessing, he really was. There was just one tiny, little issue.

Keith is super fucking gay.

If he had to choose between being with a woman and being alone for the rest of his life, he would choose the latter.

This was why Keith hated going out. Whether it be to his classes or with his friends, he was never truly left alone.

Being constantly surveyed by the girls usually scared off the guys, too. The one time he had tried to go on a date, his waitress had flirted with him the whole time and "accidentally" spilled water all over his partner. 

Keith had basically given up after that, accepting his fate of being alone forever.

Now, though? Keith was going to get this cashier's number if it was the last thing he'd do.

He practically ran out of his dorm and back through the courtyard, and was able to make it back in less than five minutes.

The cashier was already helping someone, so Keith stepped in line and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

By the time Keith was back up to the front of the line, he had prepared what he was going to say in his head. 

But as he approached the counter, it all went out the window.

How the fuck had he missed the freckles covering his nose and cheeks?!

Keith was at a loss for words for a second before he regained his composure.

"Hey, I'm back to pick up the stuff I left here? I have my wallet now."

The guy laughed a little, then nodded and got his stuff from under the counter.

Keith grabbed his wallet from his pocket and got out a twenty, then another few bucks since tax had slipped his mind.

As the guy was scanning his last item, Keith finally worked up the courage to ask for his number.

"Okay, so I'm not very good at this," Keith waved his hands in front of him, "but you're really cute and I was wondering if I could get your number?" Keith bit his lips and tapped his fingers on the counter in front of him.

"Wait, seriously?" the cashier looked to him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean 'wait, seriously'?" Keith's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I mean, I thought it was obvious that you were straight!" The guy looked so genuinely perplexed that Keith burst out laughing.

Keith calmed down from laughing enough to say, "Dude, I'm about as straight as a rainbow slinky."

"But-but you're always surrounded by girls and shit! I've seen you around campus, and you're almost never alone!" The cashier was talking animatedly now, "I mean, I know that it's wrong to assume, but all the facts pointed to you being straight!"

Keith sighed and looked around for the guy's name tag. He found it and looked up to him. "Look, Lance, I can tell you all about it later, but I have a horrible headache and I would love to go back to my dorm. Here, I'll give you my number and we can meet up later today."

Lance looked a little taken aback, but he nodded and reached for his phone, then handed it over to Keith, unlocked. As Keith entered his number into Lance's contacts, (and added a little heart after his name) Lance gathered all of Keith's items into a bag.

They switched, and Keith waved to Lance as he left the store, then headed back to his dorm.

**. . . . .**

Keith collapsed onto his bed after taking the medicine. He was about to fall asleep, but his phone pinged, causing him to stir. He turned and grabbed his phone off his nightstand, cringing at the brightness.

There was an unknown number, and he quickly recognized it as Lance's. He saved the number before checking the message.

'Hey, I hope you feel better soon so we can meet up! I also like the heart you added after your name. It's cute <3'

Keith smiled like an idiot at his phone, then turned off his phone. Feeling the medicine start to kick in, he quickly fell asleep, his phone resting on the pillow.

**. . . . .**

Keith woke up abruptly to an obnoxious banging at his door. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, annoyed at being woken up so rudely.

Keith rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses then walked over to the door. He managed to only trip once.

He opened the door to see a tall, buff guy who looked ready to murder standing beside a small, frail girl. She was trembling and looked like she had been crying. She looked vaguely familiar to Keith, but he couldn't figure out why.

"So," Keith asked, looking up to the guy, "Why are you two here?"

"Well, I have a bit of a bone to pick," the guy glared down at Keith that he supposed was trying to be intimidating. 

"Oh great," Keith said dryly, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, my  _ girlfriend  _ here says that you were a bit of a jerk to her yesterday," the guy put a lot of stress on the word girlfriend.

Keith made a show of eyeing the guy up and down, then leaned against the doorway, saying, "Whatever do you mean?"

"She saw you and asked for an honest opinion on her dress, and you just ignored her. Just because everyone on campus loves you doesn’t mean you get to be a dick to people." The guy glared at him as he talked.

"I was probably just walking around campus and didn't want to talk to anyone."

The guy still didn't look satisfied, "Well, you could tell her your thoughts now to make up for it."

Keith sighed, "Okay," he peeked around the guy to look at the girl, "Well, the cut isn't very flattering on you, and the color makes your complexion look paler than it actually is."

The girl looked shocked, and the guy was clearly infuriated. "You little-" the guy wound his fist back and Keith braced for impact.

**. . . . .**

Lance walked down the hall of dorms, looking for the number Keith had sent him.

He stopped walking in front of the door he was told and knocked. A few seconds later he heard a muffled, "Come in."

Lance opened the door and closed it behind him quietly. He saw someone laying down on the singular bed, and moved to sit next to them. Lance rested his hand on their back and started rubbing circles into it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Keith groaned in response and flipped over onto his back. Lance sucked in a quick breath.

Keith had a black eye and a cut right below it, about the size of a knuckle. 

"Oh my god." Lance brushed the back of his knuckles over the cut, and Keith leaned into his touch. "What happened?"

Keith took in a shuddering breath. "I kind of insulted this dude's girlfriend, and he punched me in the face. His ring cut me."

Lance sighed and brushed Keith's hair out of his face. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Well, I would appreciate some help cleaning up my cut." Keith looked up to Lance.

Lance sighed as he stood up, "Where's your first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom under the sink."

Lance nodded and went to get it. then quickly returned. By that time, Keith had sat up and was rubbing his unhurt eye.

As Lance sat back down, Keith removed his hand from his eyes and closed them, then leaned slightly towards Lance.

Lance lightly ran his fingers over Keith's cheek where the cut was, then got an antibiotic cream out from the first aid kit and applied it. Keith flinched a little bit, but other than that he had no reaction. After that, he put a band-aid on Keith's cheek, smoothing it out.

"There," Keith opened his eyes at Lance's words, "this way your cut won't get infected."

Keith smiled sleepily and leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of Lance's neck. "Thanks."

Lance nodded and brought his hand up to rub Keith's back, causing Keith to sigh into the touch.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Lance eventually lying back with Keith on his chest.

"So," Lance mumbled into Keith's hair, "You gonna tell me what you were going to say at the store?"

Keith sighed then looked up to Lance, then shifted so that he had his arms crossed on Lance's chest and his head on top of them. 

"Well, before I start, you have to promise not to laugh or call me crazy." Keith looked up to Lance, waiting for him to answer.

"I promise I won't call you crazy."

Keith sighed, gathering his thoughts, then looked back to Lance. "Okay, so, long story short, my mom was a witch." Keith paused and tried to gauge Lance's reaction, but Lance's expression hadn't changed. Keith sucked in a breath and continued, "She got sick when I was really young. Before she passed, she put a 'blessing' on me. Once I hit thirteen, I'd become irresistible to women. I love my mom, and I'm super grateful for her blessing, but it's made my life a living hell. Most guys don't even look in my direction because everyone thinks I'm straight!"

Keith finished his mini-speech and exhaled. He'd never told anyone the full story, and it felt good to get it off his chest.

Keith looked to Lance and saw no reaction. He still had a blank look on his face.

"Come on. Say something!" Keith shifted, starting to feel restless under Lance's stare.

"You know, that really wasn't what I was expecting," Keith braced himself, preparing for the inevitable rejection, "but I believe you."

Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes. 

"What? Don't look so shocked." Lance mumble this under his breath and turned his head to the side.

All of a sudden, it was like something clicked for Keith, and he shot up, hovering over Lance. "Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night? And hang out with me for the rest of the day today? You're really sweet and I want to go out with you."

Lance looked shocked, but his expression softened quickly. He laughed a little, breathlessly, "Yeah. Yeah, I would love that."

Keith smiled warmly at Lance, then collapsed onto his chest. He sighed and nuzzled into Lance, humming when Lance started running his fingers through Keith's hair.

Best. Sick day. Ever.


End file.
